Plik:YJ Comics on DCU 3
Opis This is a fan-made video to raise awareness of the Young Justice TV series tie-in comics. ----------------------------------------------------- Young Justice Tie-In Comics Awareness Campaign What’s this about? As everyone may know, DC Comics has commissioned a one-shot prequel comic to accompany season three of Young Justice and the success of this issue may ensure more stories. This issue will debut on DC Universe "sometime before season 3 launches" and, as of this date, there are no announced plans for print or digital releases elsewhere. However, it's very unlikely that DC won't want to capitalize from this outside their platform, so the issue should eventually be available at least digitally on Comixology. On top of this, there's also Brian Bendis's upcoming Young Justice comic series for the Wonder Comics imprint, which may cause some property name confusion and we don't want "our" Young Justice to suffer from it. Therefore, if we want DC to order more companion comics from Greg Weisman and Christopher Jones, we need to raise awareness of their existence among the people who still don't know that these comics exist, inciting them to buy them on Comixology and/or binge-read them on DC Universe. (Naturally this does not exclude those who already know of the comics and should keep binge reading them.) However, unlike the show, which is available internationally on Netflix and the most popular show on the DCU app, the comics are not as accessible or even well-known. The biggest problem with the original companion comics was their "all ages" branding, which for the most part meant that they were shelved with other all ages comics, as opposed to other superheroes comics. This is why there still are Young Justice fans who are surprised to find out that the show had tie-in comics. How can we spread the word? In order to promote the comics to as many people as possible, we decided to put together a video featuring a few pages from one tie-in comic so that everyone can see how similar they are to the show, in both quality and tone. But we thought that a slideshow of panels would not be enough to grab people's attention, so we figured that the video would be even better if the lines were read by the actors from the show. So, for the first video we asked Stephanie Lemelin to read Artemis's lines from the last pages of "Rabbit Holes" and she was incredibly kind and generous to agree to do this for the fans. For this video, we were honored to have Phil LaMarr and Khary Payton!!! A big THANK YOU to both of them! How can I help? - If you live in the USA: binge read the comics on DC Universe. The success of the upcoming issue will be measured by its demand on the platform (at least until it gets released elsewhere), so once it drops, it needs to be read by large amounts of people. - If you live outside the USA: buy the comics on Comixology if you still haven't. Also, help us spread the word. Share the video, tweet, retweet, blog or reblog it. Just do what you can. We already brought Young Justice back when so many people said it was impossible. We can do this. Symbiosi. TL;DR Fans must raise awareness of the YJ tie-in comics to ensure the upcoming one-shot issue is successful and DC Comics commissions more stories. #YoungJustice #YJComicsOnDCU #BuyYJComicsOnComiXology Kategoria:Filmy